Rainbowdimension neptunia:Zero
by RAINBOW heart or ultor
Summary: The final bastion of hope lives on in his heart, a rainbow, Will he become a protecter or a destroyer.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except my original characters.

also this is the first story i have written so give me some slack

(chapter 1)

"sad beginnings"

\--hello my name is ultor or you can call me rainbow heart, I was once known as the second cpu to exist and that i dicovered shares, invented cpu memories and much more, but that's for another day, today we shall explore how i became a cpu.

I _was once a young boy who was sixteen at the time.I had walked back home from school to find my home in ruins, there was no sign of my mother._ _as i searched the house a projectile barely missed my head, it appeared to be a spear,_ _i wondered why someone would use a spear of all things._

 _as i turned around I was met with a blonde probably in her twenties but what was unusual about her were her huge assets_.

 _she grinned in a way that would make an adult scream in fear._ _" finally I found you my newest test subject "_

 _i was suprised by her remark_ _" I am not your test dummy"_ I said

 _it was as if a light had been turned on in my head and i realized who i was talking to is the goddess of leanbox._

"how in the name of god did a fictional come to life and why are they here!" I asked myself.

"you must have many questions my new pet, first of all i am not who you think I am, second of all stand right there" said the mysterious cpu

realizing that she was going to capture me i tryed to jump out of the way, but instantly got encased in a bubble of green energy.

"Don't leave now, were gonna have so much fun!" she said in an enthusiastic manner

she lifted her hand and out levitated my mother beaten and battered out the rubble

"I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

ignoring my threats she started to talk "unless you want to hug your mother again you'll to go by my terms"

"and what are these terms" i uttered

"simply become my test subject" she said with a grin on her face

"no don't take my son, leave him alone!" my mother screamed as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

in a fit of anger vert decided she waited enough and summoned her spear and held it high, ready to pierce my mothers heart.

at that moment I snapped, my eyes went completely black and were only illuminated by the rainbow dot in each one

in an inhuman growl I screamed "I'll kill you!"

 _to be continued in part two..._


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters seen in this story except my original characters.**

(sad beginnings part 2:fight for survival)

ultor in a blinding rage effortlessly broke the bubble and with blinding speed slashed at vert who dodged slightly, his claws barely missing her.

vert: how dare you touch me, you insignificant human!

ultor:if you try to hurt my mother you will lose more than a few drops of blood!

It was as if ultor had snapped, his voice...movements...they weren't human any more, he was changing, his entire body transforming into a black liquid like form except for his face which was now similar to a mask which was as pale as snow with white hair to match, 2 claws emerging on from each hand, both sharp enough to cut a goddess, an exoskeleton started to cover his torso and legs and a long sharp tail to emerge with its tip looking like a spear.

 **(vert's pov)**

vert:so the legend of the anti-cpu is true, I guess I'll test your strength myself.

a voice on the radio which sounded like chika replied with "be careful my dear, his spikes are made of anti energy!"

"I realized that when he scratched me, chika, you don't have to worry,I have this under control"

( **no one's pov)**

the goddess transformed in a beam of light into her HDD form and entered her battle stance while ultor popped his blades out and growled .

ultor lunged at the goddess and delivered two side slashes which were blocked with ease by the goddess who in turn pierced his shoulder with no resistance.

vert:I thought you would at least give a decent fight.

with a cocky grin she called out her attack...SYLHET SPEAR!

as her spear was in his arm summoning circle appeared and from it came out a giant spike to tear his arm off, leaving him in a state of shock.

he began to scream and as his screams got louder his arm was regenerating , when he stopped screaming his arm was fully healed

vert had stared in awe at his wierd abilities only to stop when she sensed his energy grow stronger than before

"how did your power reach my level, that should be impossible!"

they now both had equal strength with both equally pissed off...

 **let the battle begin!**

vert tried to keep him at bay by continuously summoning spears to throw at him, but it began to take its toll which he took advantage of.

as her attacks slowed he got an opening and pierced her left leg with his claws,creating a deep wound and delivered 3 successful punches to her gut sending her flying into a nearby building.

as she got up she noticed the boy's mother lying on the floor and an evil smile found its way onto her face.

"come any closer and she will die" vert commanded. "let her go, she is innocent" ultor pleaded but to no avail

vert without warning plunged her spear into his mothers's gut and her last words where "I am proud of you son"

NO!

with tears he screamed out her name, an aura the color of a rainbow started to form around him.

"why...did you...do THAT!" I asked. "it was to preserve peace" she answered.

"bear witness to my full power!"

in another beam of light she transformed into her next-form.

ket us...Begin!


End file.
